


You and Me? Me and You.

by allinus



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinus/pseuds/allinus
Summary: Viian Wong, top of her class, student body president, and probably one of the smartest people someone could come across. She planned to graduate her senior year early, already having two years of university under her belt, she’d be graduating university earlier than her peers as well. Like most students in her position she planned to go to a very exclusive university, her top choice being Oxford. She’d dreamt since she was a child of going there, it was her dream school. But little did she know that dream would be at risk of being cut short. Until she finds a loophole in which she meets Jo Haseul. Little does she know Haseul will become a lot more than she starts out to be.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 26
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	You and Me? Me and You.

It was the first day of senior year and Viian was exhausted. She’d just finished writing a week's worth of lesson plans for her AP Chemistry teacher. One would think it was strange for a student to be doing a teacher’s job, but it was Viian’s pleasure to help her favorite teacher out. 

“Here Mrs. Hwang, those are for this week, tell me if the students think it’s too difficult and I’ll make next week’s plans easier.” She handed her teacher a thick folder full of papers along with a flashdrive. 

“Thank you Viian it is very much appreciated, have a good weekend dear.” The older woman placed the folder on her desk before waving the smiling teenager off. 

Viian’s best friend Mina was already waiting outside the classroom when she walked into the hallway. 

The two talked as they walked through the hallway, passing a few other students on the way. 

“Heyyyy Viian, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime? You know like come over to my place maybe?” A tall boy asked her with a shit eating smirk. 

Viian rolled her eyes before telling him off in Cantonese, sparing his embarrassment if she was to speak Korean. “The answer is the same as it’s always been Jackson. I am not interested in you or any of your invitations.” He scoffed “you’re missing out, you could have had all of this.” 

Mina was the one to pull her past him, bumping her shoulder against his as she walked past. When the two were out of earshot she stated “he’s so obnoxious...and weird.”

Viian nodded in agreement as they made their way outside, ready for the short walk home. 

When they reached Viian’s house her parents weren’t home. This was normal as her parents were both employed with high demand jobs. Her mother, a neurosurgeon, and her father a software engineer. Both worked long hours everyday and travelled often, barely ever around to be with Viian. 

Mina shuffled through the mail while Viian prepared them snacks before they went to go study. The Japanese girl’s eyes landed on a letter from a familiar university. 

“Viian! Oxford sent you a letter!” She waved the envelope in her hand, passing it over to her best friend who nearly fell trying to run and get it.  
Viian ripped it open and scanned the letter before saying “there must be a mistake, this can't be right. No.” 

Mina grew nervous knowing that a rant would ensue if she asked what it said. Nevertheless, she queried “what does it say?” 

Viian told her “it’s from the admissions counselor. She said that I can't get in because I don’t have enough extracurriculars. I don’t understand what she means though. I’ve been student body president, leader of Model UN, first chair violin in orchestra, I have 500 hours of community service, and co-run my own nonprofit organization. How do I not have enough on my resume?!” 

Mina told her camly “I think what the admissions counselor meant was that you’re too...don’t take this the wrong way but you’re too serious.”

Viian opposed “that could not be more false. I am a very fun student. I just told you everything I do.”

Mina responded “Viian think about it. My admissions counselor said the same thing to me when I applied for dual enrollment sophomore year right? But the second I joined the dance team they let me in. You need to do something that shows that you can actually have fun. They don’t think writing lesson plans for AP Chem teachers is fun.”

Viian looked at Mina before letting all the words sink in “wait...I need to do- you’re telling me I need to do a sport?” 

Mina nodded and added “don’t say it like you don’t work out at all. You literally go to the gym every single day.” 

Viian told her “that’s different. I’m by myself and I workout as a non academic outlet to help with stress. Being on a team is different.” 

The Japanese girl replied “well you better find a team and you need to find one fast. Like before the fall season starts. I’ll help you find one, it’ll be easy.” 

For the next two hours the two girls sat in Viian’s room going through the school’s website looking at all this season’s sports teams. They quickly knocked out cross country, water polo, and tennis. Leaving only two other options, volleyball and soccer. 

Mina scanned the page for the tryout dates before realizing that Viian had no chance of making the soccer team since tryouts were last week. Viian moped as she waited for Mina to tell her whatever was making her clearly nervous. 

“Okay so I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is you missed soccer tryouts and they already have a set lineup for the season. So no soccer for you. But, the good news is you didn’t miss volleyball tryouts! Plus I know three girls on the team who would be more than welcoming to you.” Mina tried her best to cover up the fact that she was already worried about Viian making the team. 

Viian responded “I don’t know, typically volleyball players are tall and I’m quite the opposite.”  
Mina responded “the first girl I know is smaller than both of us, she’s a freshman. I tutor her in Japanese and English. Her name is Im Yeojin, she’s a total cutie pie. The other two are Soojin from my dance team’s little sisters, Yoorim and their half sister Somi.” 

Viian knew there was no way getting out of this situation so she bit the bullet and gave in “ugh fine okay when are tryouts?” 

Mina spoke through a smile “there were some over the summer but I think they’re doing them again because they need more players...so Friday afternoon.” She could tell by her best friend’s face that she wasn’t fond of the idea but was quick to try and make it better. “It’ll be fine, the captain is supposedly really nice. Plus we used to play when we were kids...sure we sat on the sidelines and did math homework instead but it’s something right?” 

Viian sighed deeply before nodding, already regretting her decision to try out for a sports team. 

For the entire week Mina tried her best to help Viian with very basic volleyball skills, but all she was able to learn by Friday was a basic pass and a messy serve. However, she wouldn’t take away from that fact that Viian was finally trying something really far out of her comfort zone. 

“Okay you look great are you ready?” Mina asked with a smile as the two stood outside of the gym doors. 

Viian tugged at her shorts “are you sure I can’t wear something longer? These are practically underwear.” 

Mina responded “nope that is the required uniform for tryouts. It’s okay I’ll be out here if you need me okay? Now go show them what you got.” She pushed the door open and shoved Viian inside, quickly closing them before the latter could turn around. 

Inside the gym there was a net set up and balls all over the floor. A table was only a few steps away, a girl with a bright smile sitting and staring up at her. The girl nodded her head prompting Viian for a response. 

“I-I’m sorry what...I didn’t hear you?” Viian asked, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

The girl’s smile didn’t fade as she restated her question “I asked for your name.” 

Viian stood for a minute in silence not knowing which name Mina signed her up with, Viian, Kahei, or Ara. Not wanting to look even more silly than she already did she responded “Viian Wong.” 

The smiling girl at the table crossed out her name on what must have been a sign in sheet before saying “you all will line up over there in ten minutes...you can just stretch for now.” 

Viian nodded before running away, not being able to handle the embarrassment she already felt for herself. 

When she sat down she saw two girls that looked strikingly similar give or take a few features, but the most prominent being their height. The two girls towered over Viian making her immediately intimidated. However those feelings quickly subsided when they both flashed friendly smiles to her, one of them speaking up. 

“Hey I’m Yoorim and this is my younger sister Somi.” The tallest one spoke as she stretched her legs and back. The other one, Somi, had headphones in clearly trying to focus on only stretching. 

A few more girls filed in after about ten minutes, every single one of them taller than Viian by at least five or more centimeters. It was clear that most of the girls knew each other from other teams, clubs, or classes because they had no trouble starting conversation with each other. 

“Okay everyone!” A shorter girl loudly shouted diverting everyone’s attention to the middle of the gym. She smiled and said “hello everyone I am Coach Park, head volleyball coach. I will be in charge of tryouts today. I see some of my players have come along to help the girl’s who are trying out. While I am evaluating everyone’s skill, our team captain will be in charge of calling drills and exercises.” 

Coach Park motioned for the girl who checked Viian in to come over. She walked over this time her smile was gone and replaced with a more focused glare. 

“Hello everyone my name is Jo Haseul and I am the team captain, we are going to start as everyone is here now alright. We are going to begin with running a quick lap around the track outside, don’t worry we aren’t timing you all...this time.” She pointed towards the door and everyone filed out quickly, wanting to get the running over with. Viian’s eyes however stayed on Haseul...well her body at least. 

It would be a lie if Viian said Haseul wasn’t one of the most attractive girl’s she had ever seen in her life. Of course Viian has seen her fair share of attractive girls, but Haseul, Haseul was a different story. 

“Dude stop staring at her and go outside.” Somi elbowed Viian, startling her out of the staring contest she was having with Haseul’s thighs. Viian’s face flushed pink and she looked at her feet trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Viian had no problem with running as she ran everyday at the gym for a few minutes, she was even the first one finished. When she returned Haseul was waiting for the rest of the girls along with Yoorim and Somi. 

The entirety of tryouts, at least this day was cardio and strength. Viian was thanking her mother for forcing her to start working out, it indeed came in handy. By the end of the first day everyone was exhausted and ready to damn near collapse on the floor. Haseul and Coach Park narrowed down the potential players, only inviting Viian and four other girls to day 2 of tryouts which was tomorrow despite it being a weekend. 

When the girls were released for the night Mina was still waiting for Viian like she told her she would. A huge smile was plastered across her face when she saw her best friend for the first time in two hours. 

“How was it?! You’re still standing which is always a good sign. Was Yoorim nice to you? What about Somi? Isn’t Haseul pretty?” Mina flooded Viian with questions barely giving her time to answer each one. 

“Yeah Yoorim was really nice and Somi was too…” Viian couldn’t finish her sentence without smiling and flushing a bright shade of pink at the thought of Haseul. 

Mina looked at her best friend before gasping and whispering yelling “do you like Haseul?!” 

Viian slapped her shoulder before dragging Mina outside so the two could start to walk home before it got too dark outside. “No I don’t like Haseul...I just think that she is very attractive.” 

Mina teased Viian the whole entire way home about how if she ended up making the team, that Haseul and Viian would be a cute couple. Whilst Viian ignored her, not giving into Mina’s childish and cliche beliefs about love. 

For the next two days Viian tried her hardest in tryouts, coming home both days with bruised knees and forearms accommodated by sore thighs and calves. Mina was there both days to help her best friend and cheer her on, knowing that this was very hard on Viian, not having done a sport before. 

But finally the tryouts were over. All that remained was Viian and two other girls Sooyoung and Yuna. 

Coach Park stood in front of the three who sat on the first seat of the bleachers. The seats behind them were full of the rest of the varsity volleyball team. “Okay congratulations ladies you all are officially members of the team, you will get your full uniform on Monday, just remember to bring the athletic fee with you. If anyone needs to talk about money with me you can see me after this alright? Congratulations and I will see you all tomorrow.” She smiled before walking off to the side. 

The second she left all 7 of the girls behind the new players rushed down happily to greet their new teammates. 

Haseul did most of the talking “Okay ladies congratulations let me introduce everyone.” She went from left to right, starting with herself “my name is Haseul. That’s Yoorim, her sister Somi, Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung but we call her Rosie, Lalisa, and the baby at the end is Yeojin.” 

Although Yuna and Sooyoung were paying attention to each girl that Haseul pointed to, Viian was only focused on Haseul. Viian’s eyes crawled over Haseul’s body slowly as she took in every detail of her. The captain continued talking, secretly knowing Viian was checking her out...not that Viian was being discrete. Haseul smiled happily before calling it a day, dismissing everyone. 

Just as Viian was going to leave the locker room, she heard her name called. Turning around she saw Haseul waving her back over. Not believing that Haseul wanted to talk to her she turned around in confusion before pointing to herself in disbelief. 

Haseul laughed and said “yeah you come here.” 

Viian padded over slowly trying her best not to trip and fall on her face. Haseul told her with a smile “you did really well with tryouts on the first day...but the other two- have you ever played volleyball before?” 

Viian shifted her weight uncomfortably thinking she was going to get yelled at or criticized before real practices even start. “N-no I haven’t I just… wanted to try something new…” Her voice trailed off at the end as she started to back away shyly not knowing where this conversation would go. 

Haseul noticed Viian’s discomfort and was quick to reassure her that she had no malintent. “Don’t worry I’m not mad at you or anything! I was wondering if you would like to practice with me one on one so I can help you with skills...you know make you better?” 

Viian was paying absolutely no attention to the words that fell past Haseul’s lips, her focus was solely on the beauty of the girl’s face...with the occasional glance at her toned stomach. Viian knew that if she didn’t zone out and only focus on Haseul’s face she would end up staring at Haseul’s abs a lot longer than she already had been. However, Viian realized she should have been listening to Haseul when the Korean girl was awaiting a response. Internally panicking Viian blurted out “sure!” Haseul smiled and told her “great we start tomorrow after practice.” 

Not knowing what she actually agreed to, Viian nodded and walked out of the gym, running to Mina in a panic.  
“What? What’s the problem?” Mina asked while holding Viian by the arms trying to get her calm enough to talk.

“I agreed to something but I don’t know what I agreed to.” Viian spilled all in one breath, eyes wide with concern. 

Mina stood confused prompting Viian to give more details, “Haseul called me over and I was standing there but I don’t know what she said and then she asked me something but I didn’t hear so I said yes not wanting to be rude. And all I know is I have to meet her after practice tomorrow.” 

Instead of trying to help her best friend Mina started laughing, holding herself up by one hand on the wall next to her. In between gasps she said “you were...you were totally checking her out! You’re something else Wong Kahei.” 

Viian hit Mina’s shoulder and whined before sighing in defeat knowing Mina would be absolutely no help at all. 

From the moment Viian returned home up until an hour before practice the next day, she was thinking about what Haseul was saying. Viian found herself still zoned out trying to remember the conversation while getting dressed for practice. 

“Dude are you okay? You’ve been out of it all day.” Lalisa elbowed Viian as she changed her shirt. 

Somi chimed in from across the locker room “she’s probably thinking about Haseul, aren’t you Viian?” 

Before Viian could even answer her face flushed pink in embarrassment as she remembered the interaction she shared with Haseul the day before in the locker room. 

“Who is thinking about me?” Haseul asked as she walked around the corner with a raised eyebrow. 

Before Somi could tease Viian any further Tzuyu pulled her out of the locker room so they could start warm ups.

As Haseul changed into her uniform the other teammates started heading into the gym, leaving only Viian and Haseul in the locker room together. Not wanting to sit in an awkward silence any longer, Viian got up and headed to the exit. However, before she could make her escape Haseul stopped her “wait for me…” 

Her voice was shy and soft, Viian hesitated, her hand still on the door debating if she would ignore her and pretend she didn’t hear. But Viian wasn’t able to go, something about Haseul asking her to stay made her heart speed up ten times faster. 

She walked back and stayed behind, waiting for her teammate and captain to get ready for practice. To kill time she decided to check her hair in the mirror hoping it’d distract her from staring at Haseul like she usually found herself doing. 

Viian combed her hair up into a ponytail with her fingers, staring at her reflection she noticed Haseul watching her from behind. 

Viian felt her cheeks start to warm the longer Haseul stared at her “wh-why are you looking at me like that?” 

Haseul responded “You’re really pretty that's all...let's go I’m ready.” 

Viian tried her best not to blush at the complement but failed miserably, ducking her head in embarrassment she trailed out of the locker room behind Haseul. 

The entire practice Viian was actually able to focus on learning to play volleyball rather than eyeing her team captain the entire time. This was the moment that Viian realized that she actually was good at a sport, and she enjoyed it at that. 

The two hours of practice flew by and eventually the girls were stretching and talking about how practice went for the day. Haseul dismissed everyone, holding Viian back and waiting until everyone left to actually say something to her. 

“So are you ready?” Haseul asked with a smile, obviously happy that she could help someone on her team. 

Viian nodded nervously before allowing Haseul to show her how to properly do a forearm pass as this was what Viian needed the most help with. 

Haseul stood next to Viian and told her “it’s easy, just stand shoulder width apart. Squat at a 90 degree and lean your upper body forwards. And make sure your shoulders are over your knees.” 

Viian stared at her blankly before blinking twice, clearly not understanding all that was just thrown at her. 

Haseul laughed and stood behind Viian, “here. Now feet shoulder width apart.” Viian did as she was told, almost shivering at how close Haseul was to her. Thinking it would end there Viian relaxed, but quickly tensed up when she felt two hands gently on her hips. 

“Now flex your knees at a 90 degree, like a squat” Haseul instructed the other girl, not moving her hands from Viian’s waist. 

Viian did as she was told once again, trying not to break out into a nervous laughter. Haseul removed her hands from Viian’s waist allowing her to take a deep exhale. But only for her breath to get caught in her chest when Haseul placed a hand on her back, slightly pushing her upper body forwards. 

Haseul moved and watched Viian in that position, her eyes lingering on her for a split second before she actually talked again. “See now sit like that for five minutes.” 

Viian had no problems for the first two minutes in this position, however it was the three minute mark where her knees started to feel like jelly. Whereas she could visibly see Haseul having no problems at all. 

Not able to hold it any longer Viian whined before plopping herself on the ground “that was awful!” Haseul laughed before saying “it’s a drill all new players have to do before we give set positions. So we’re going to do this every single day until you can get five minutes. Then, I’ll teach you something new.” 

Viian mumbled “I’m starting to regret this…” 

For the next thirty minutes Haseul taught how to stay in the right position even though Viian whined most of the time. But eventually Viian’s wish of leaving was granted and the two girls were finally done for the day. 

“Where’s your car? Or do you take the bus?” Haseul asked Viian as she started walking to the parking lot alongside Viian.

“Oh I walk home, I’ll be fine don't worry.” Viian told Haseul as she started to walk away, turning on her phone to text Mina and tell her she was leaving practice. 

Haseul was quick to stop her “no no I can drive you home where do you live?” Viian responded “Pyeongchang-dong.” Haseul froze for a moment, a usual reaction from people when they find out where Viian lives. Not many people live in such a wealthy neighborhood but go to this kind of school. 

Haseul told Viian “yeah yeah get in I live a few neighborhoods over, it’s totally cool.” 

Viian gave in and hopped in the car not really wanting to walk home anyways, it was starting to get dark and her parents along with Mina didn’t like her walking home alone at night. 

Haseul didn’t give a chance for an awkward silence this time, she started the conversation fairly quickly. “I never really see you around school, only ever in a classroom or the library, not to sound rude but do you hang out with anyone?” 

Viian responded “yeah, I’m kind of a nerd if you couldn’t tell...but yeah I have one other friend. Myoui Mina.” 

Haseul nodded and responded “oh she tutors Yeojinnie right? And she does dance team with Seo Soojin.” 

Viian nodded and said “yeah that’s her.” 

Haseul quickly changed the subject “if you live in Pyeongchang-dong...why do you go to school here? There are other wealthier schools, usually people who live over there don’t even come over here.” 

Viian responded “I transferred after my freshman year. Everyone at my old school was really uppity and narrow minded.” 

Haseul asked “how so?” 

Viian replied “well being rich was their personality trait. Everyone was shallow and self absorbed except for one person, my childhood friend Jungeun. She was the only one that wasn’t like everyone else. Which is why we stayed together for so long, all we needed was each other.” 

Haseul asked “what happened then?” 

Viian responded “people around the school found out about...us and then her parents. They didn’t really approve. So one day they just sent her somewhere else, I don’t know where she is now honestly. Probably overseas in the states or Europe far from me. Even after she left, people at school were just ignorant about the whole thing so I asked to transfer to a public school where nobody knew me. And here I am.” 

Haseul hesitated to ask but eventually she blurted it out “you like girls?” 

Viian simply hummed in response “yeah. I-is that okay?” 

Haseul reassured her “yeah yeah don’t worry about it.” 

Viian took this opportunity to see if maybe she had a chance with Haseul, “how about you? Do you have a boyfriend...girlfriend or anything?” 

Haseul snorted before answering “nope, I don’t. I dated Jackson Wang for three weeks in middle school but that is the only relationship I’ve been in...if you can even call it that. But no, I don’t think I like girls…” 

Viian felt her heart deflate at hearing the last part, but a tiny piece of her still had a glimmer of hope that she’d be able to win Haseul over one day. 

Before the girls knew it Haseul pulled in front of Viian’s house, Haseul tried her best not to look surprised at the gigantic mansion that stood in front of her but it was pretty unsuccessful.

“Thanks for the ride Haseul, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Viian thanked her for the ride before closing the door. 

Haseul rolled down the window “you’re welcome. See you tomorrow Vivi!” 

Viian smiled at the new nickname she was given, her heart speeding up once again making her run happily inside to go call Mina and tell her about her day. 

The next day Viian found herself at her locker in between classes, Mina was planning to meet her so they could walk to class together. Viian felt a tap on her shoulder, thinking it was Mina she turned around and reached out to link arms with her. But she quickly realized she wasn’t holding onto Mina, it was Haseul.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I thought you were Mina...I was expecting her to meet me here. Whats up?” Viian tried to cover up the fact that she was completely embarrassed but it was clear by her pink ears and cheeks. 

Haseul told Viian “don't worry about it. Before linking her arm back with Viian’s, the small action making Viian’s stomach erupt into butterflies. 

“Kahei!” Viian immediately turned around at the sound of her best friend’s voice. Mina ran over with a smile, stopping when she saw Haseul standing next to her. 

“Oh hi I’m Mina, we’ve never formally met…” Mina smiled as she introduced herself to Haseul. 

Haseul smiled back and responded “I’m Haseul, one of Vivi’s friends and teammates.” 

Mina raised an eyebrow at the mention of the new nickname, softly mouthing “Vivi” to Viian before getting a slap to the shoulder. The three walked through the hallway together until Haseul found her classroom, a few doors down from Viian and Mina’s. 

“Okay, it was nice meeting you Mina! I’ll see you later Vivi.” Haseul unlinked her arm from Viian’s holding onto her hand for a second before turning around and leaving. 

The second Mina and Viian entered the classroom Mina bombarded her best friend with questions, wondering how the two got to this stage of friendship already. 

Viian told Mina “I’m not even sure...all I did was talk to her when she drove me home last night and-” 

Mina cut Viian off “SHE DROVE YOU HOME! OOOUUU!!! Did she give you a goodbye kiss?” She puckered her lips as she made obnoxious kissy faces as Viian, laughing right after. 

Viian responded “you’re so annoying stop that...and no she did not kiss me.” 

Mina continued to tease Viian for the rest of the day, but she made sure Viian wasn’t going to get mad at her for it beforehand. 

At the end of the day Viian found herself in the locker room ten minutes late to practice due to Mina needing help with an assignment. Just as Viian pulled her shirt off to change into her practice uniform the locker room door swung open. 

Haseul walked in looking down every row of lockers until she found Viian standing in the middle of the last row. Viian’s back was turned so she didn’t see Haseul until she turned around, jumping at Haseul’s presence. Haseul’s eyes stayed on Viian’s toned abdominal muscles before her mouth went dry. As much as she wanted to pull her eyes from the other girl she couldn’t, as Viian pulled the rest of her shirt, Haseul was finally able to get her words out. 

“Coach Park was looking for you...I’ll just say you were using the bathroom or something. Bye.” Haseul did her best to not stumble over her words before sprinting out of the bathroom. The Korean girl’s flushed cheeks didn’t go unnoticed to Viian either. The thought of her making Haseul blush by doing nothing simply made her chuckle to herself before heading out to practice. 

As usual Haseul and Viian stayed after practice doing the same workouts as the day before. Once again Haseul drove Viian to her house instead of letting her walk, even though Viian offered each time. 

This happened everyday for the next four weeks. Haseul and Viian practiced, Haseul drove Viian home. But slowly Haseul made her presence more known in Viian’s life, she found herself sitting with Mina and Viian at lunch, introducing her friend group to Viian and Mina as well. It didn’t take long for Viian to have a full blown crush on her teammate and newest friend, and Mina could see it too. 

Viian and Haseul quickly became a dynamic duo within the team. Most of the teammates had their own partners but were always open to change. For example, Yoorim was always with Tzuyu, Jeongyeon with Sooyoung, Yuna with Yeojin, Somi with Coach Park, Lalisa and Rosie. These pairs were together most of the time and changing with each other for others. However Viian and Haseul were always together. That’s not saying that they’ve declined being other teammates' partners, it’s just that nobody has asked under the impression that the answer would be no. Until one day Sooyoung decided to take a leap of faith, asking Haseul if she could be her partner. 

Haseul agreed immediately not seeing a problem, she was happy that someone else wanted to be her partner. It’s not that she didn’t like being Vivi’s partner, she had just felt like i would be nice to have a change. 

Due to Sooyoung taking Viian’s place with Haseul, Viian was to practice with Somi because Coach Park wasn’t present in practice that day. As Somi and Viian went through drills with each other, Somi could clearly see Viian wasn’t focusing at all. More than half of the time Viian’s eyes were on Sooyoung and Haseul, Viian clearly not enjoying the sight of Sooyoung laughing along with Haseul. 

“Dude chill with the evil eyes...she won’t blow up no matter how hard you glare at her.” Somi snapped Viian out of her trance. 

“Wha-what I’m not....I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Viian tried her best to play off the fact that she had gotten caught.

Somi replied “the two of you can talk about your issues after practice when we’re all gone. In the meantime put your feelings into the drills so we can get done quicker yeah?” Viian nodded knowing that the younger girl was definantly right and that she was being sort of unfair to her teammate. 

At the end of practice Viian was more than exhausted from using so much energy during drills and conditioning. Her cheeks were flushed red and sweat dripped down her face, her hair in possibly the messiest ponytail she’s ever worn, but her only focus was getting one on one with Haseul over with. 

“Hey I saw you with Somi during practice...you seemed like you went harder than normal. Is everything good?” Haseul asked placing a hand on Viian’s shoulder, her thumb running along Viian’s skin softly. 

Viian responded “yeah let's just get this all over with so I can go home...I’m tired.” 

Haseul frowned knowing that Viian was definantly not telling her something, and she wasn’t going to continue with one on one until she figured it out. Haseul didn’t like the idea of not knowing what was wrong with her friends, especially one so close to her. 

“Actually for today we’re going outside...come on.” Haseul grabbed Viian’s hand before pulling her outside towards the track. “Sit.” Haseul instructed Viian to sit on the ground next to her.

Viian asked, her tone laced with a bit of annoyance “why are we out here Haseul?” 

Haseul told her “being part of a team is all about communication. If one person on the team has a problem we need to know so that we can fix it. If they just stay quiet and keep it all in it just messes not only with them, but everyone else too.” 

Viian responded “yeah...so what?” 

Haseul sighed deeply mumbling “you’re killing me...I know something is bothering you and I want to know what it is.” 

Viian told Haseul “nothing is bothering me, we can go inside now.” 

Haseul told her “we’re not going anywhere until you tell me. I locked us out here and my car keys are inside so neither of us can leave.” 

Viian replied “I could walk home you know?” 

Haseul asked “without your backpack, phone, or practice bag?” 

Viian looked at her in realization that there really was no way out of this, and that she’d either have to lie or come clean at the fact that she was jealous about seeing her with Sooyoung. Viian contemplated lying for a minute before she realized that Haseul could tell when she lied, there was no way to cover it up. 

Haseul laid on her back and said “well while you think about if you’re going to lie to me or not, I’ll relax and look up at the night sky hmmm?” 

Viian whispered “damn she’s good....” 

Haseul laughed to herself hearing the not so subtle whisper leave Viian’s lips. 

“Ugh fine. I was just annoyed that’s all.” Viian decided to just tell the truth knowing that she’d be able to leave faster if she didn’t waste time. 

Haseul sat up and asked “annoyed about what?” 

Viian responded “it’s really dumb, just know I’m over it now.” 

Haseul wasn’t taking that for an answer “it’s not dumb if it was bothering you that much. Just tell me I’m not going to judge you.” When Viian didn’t answer Haseul scooted closer to her, grabbing her arm and linking it with hers “Vivi….” 

Viian let herself fall back onto the ground as she replied “Sooyoung.”  
Haseul looked down at Viian and asked “Sooyoung…? Ha Sooyoung our teammate, that Sooyoung? What’s the problem with her?” 

Viian responded “She was your partner today and not me… and I didn’t like seeing you with her I guess.” 

Haseul asked “wait that’s it?” 

Viian nodded and Haseul replied “I thought it would be something really bad…. But why did you not like seeing Sooyoung with me? We were just practicing.” 

Viian told her “that’s why I said it was dumb. I don’t know I just didn’t like seeing you with her okay? I want it to be me with you and nobody else I guess…” She took a hold of Haseul’s hand and toyed with her fingers as she finished talking. 

This was the first time in Haseul’s life she ever felt butterflies in her stomach from such a simple sentence. This was also the first time she felt herself get butterflies from a girl, but she simply pushed that away, deciding that there was no way she could feel like this because she didn’t like girls...at least that’s what she told herself. 

Haseul told Viian “if it makes you feel any better, I like being your partner more than Sooyoung’s… she kept winking at me and complimenting me. It was weird.” 

Viian asked softly “is it weird when I do that?” By now Viian had laced her fingers between Haseul’s allowing her thumb to graze the back of Haseul’s hand. 

Haseul replied “no. I like it when you tell me I’m pretty and when you wink at me. It makes me laugh.” 

The two sat in silence for a minute before Viian asked “so we’re okay now?” Haseul nodded before asking “so just me and you together?” Viian smiled before saying “if you don’t mind....” Haseul sat up and pulled her into a hug “good. Me and you from now on.” 

Haseul helped Viian up before the two walked back into the gym to get their belongings so they could leave for the night. The drive to Viian’s was quiet, only the sounds from outside traffic filling the silence that fell over the car. When Haseul pulled in front of Viian’s house she waved goodbye with a bright smile, possibly the brightest one Viian has ever seen. 

From that night forward Viian and Haseul seemed to get closer by the day. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mina and the rest of Viian’s teammates about the dynamic between the two. Mina saw the way Haseul slipped her hand into Viian’s when the she walked through the hallways alongside them. Haseul and Viian’s teammates saw how the two stole glances from each other when they weren’t joined at the hip. Plus the way Haseul would randomly come behind Viian and hug her just because she wanted to, or the way Viian would place a little kiss on Haseul’s cheek before leaving her car every night, leaving Haseul a blushing mess. Haseul found herself asleep in Viian’s arms on the mornings of matches. Whereas Viian found herself asleep in Haseul’s arms after matches. The two went on little outings, Viian accepting them as dates whereas Haseul didn’t know what to call them, all she knew was that she liked them. To Viian’s understanding Haseul was her girlfriend and that was it. The only one who didn’t seem to realize their relationship status was Haseul herself. 

Even the night when Haseul laid on her bed with Viian next to her, the two staring at the ceiling allowing conversation to start and stop as they pleased.Haseul decided she would come clean to Vivi and say that she had a crush on her, 

“Vivi…” Haseul poked Viian in the side, making her giggle, which was quite honestly music to Haseul’s ears. 

“Whats up?” Viian asked her, propping her head up on one of her arms so she could see Haseul. The second Viian made eye contact with her though, she panicked and realized she couldn’t say it.

Instead she blurted out “So you kissed a girl before right?” She turned red at the thought of kissing Viian. 

Viian nodded before saying “yeah what about it hmm?” 

Haseul asked “is it like kissing a boy?” 

Viian shook her head “no...kissing boys is disappointing. Kissing girls is better, maybe it’s just me though. But I think kissing girls is much much better. Why?” 

Haseul responded timidly “just wondering how it’s different...that’s all.” 

The two stayed silent for the rest of the time Viian was there, up until it was time for Viian to walk herself home.

Viian paused for a moment, thinking if what she was about to do was a good idea or not. She immediately made up her mind that it was fine because in her mind Haseul was together with her already so it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. 

“You wanna know how it’s different? Like you actually wanna know?” Viian asked, nervously playing with Haseul’s fingers. 

Haseul nodded while staring at Viian, her mind slowly wandering to what it would feel like to kiss Viian. 

Without wasting a second Viian sat up and cupped Haseul’s face in hers before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss onto Haseul’s lips. 

Viian pulled away and said “it’s just like that. See?” She hugged Haseul and waved goodbye before heading outside and walking back home.  
Even though Haseul felt butterflies erupt in her stomach followed by her cheeks burning red, she still didn’t understand that this wasn’t just a simple infatuation she had in a “friend”. She liked Viian a lot more than she would allow herself to believe. She didn’t accept the fact that she was possibly in love with Viian, she simply told herself she liked Viian and nothing more. 

However this changed when Haseul saw Viian talking to another girl that she had never seen in her entire life. Haseul had never felt this way about someone, the feeling of anger bubbling inside of her laced with jealousy. 

For at least three weeks Haseul saw Viian with this girl, she’d learned that she was a transfer student Viian knew from way back. Apparently she attended another school and transferred to theirs a few weeks ago. Viian still came around Haseul but when she did she brought this new girl along with her. The new girl would wait for Viian after school so she could take her home instead of Haseul. Viian would simply hug Haseul and go, not giving it any second thoughts. 

Haseul decided that she would confess to Viian before it was too late and this new girl stole Viian right out of her grasp. But everytime Haseul went to confess something got in the way. Either it was a problem with a teammate, someone randomly pulling her away from Viian so they could talk to Haseul, or the new girl pulling Viian away from Haseul so they could be together. 

Although Haseul liked to believe it wasn’t bothering her, it clearly was, all she wanted to do was tell Viian how she felt. So when she couldn’t do this she decided she would simply unlike Viian, to her it was clear at this point that Viian didn’t have an interest in her anymore.

Trying to suppress her feelings was only making the problem worse though, her jealousy rose and frustration grew with it. She came off as more aggressive and harsh during conversations and she made practices miserable for everyone. Almost everyday the girls could barely walk out of the gym their muscles were aching so bad. 

When Viian walked into the locker room to get ready for a Friday practice she could already hear her teammates complaining about practice. 

“Someone needs to talk to her, who’s it gonna be?” Yoorim asked as she changed into her uniform. 

Somi replied “it’s not gonna be me, she made me do a five minute plank for asking to use the bathroom during a BATHROOM BREAK.” 

Tzuyu, Lalisa, and Rosie immediately switched into their native languages to play the foreigner card, their response whenever they don’t want to be chosen for something. 

Yuna defended herself saying that she had to leave in the middle of practice because she had a doctor’s appointment, which was actually true. 

Sooyoung dubbed herself unfit for the position knowing that she would definitely be given planks and pushups if she even questioned Haseul. It had already happened twice this past week. 

“Well don’t look at me, I’ve been getting the worst of it!” Viian told her teammates with her hands raised in surrender. 

Jeongyeon responded “that’s totally not true. You’re literally her girlfriend. Haseul loves you.” 

Somi pointed out “not this week she doesn’t. Viian had to run more miles than the cross country team this week. Every time Vi did anything it was ‘Viian go run’.” 

Viian pointed to Somi and said “see even she noticed.”

Yoorim stated “well someone needs to do it. I have a date with Yiren after practice and I’m not staying after because she’s in a bad mood and wants to make us suffer.” 

Everyone fell silent not knowing who to choose to have a talk with Haseul about how unfair she’d been treating everyone. 

That was until the locker room door swung open and Yeojin happily ran inside holding a piece of paper in her hand “EVERYONE LOOK I GOT A 100% ON MY MATH TEST!!!” She waved the paper in her hand excitedly, bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face, the same smile that melted everyone’s heart, especially Haseul’s. 

Yeojin stood waiting for a reaction but instead everyone else looked at her than each other. 

“Why’re you all looking at me like that?” Yeojin asked curiously. 

In unison everyone stated “she’s doing it.” 

For the next ten minutes everyone coached the youngest member of the team on what to say. They ended up deciding to send Yuna along with her, thinking that if they sent the two cutest instead of one that it’d have a better outcome. 

In the meantime the rest of the girls decided to lock themselves in the locker room so that if Haseul did get mad at them for sending the two babies, she couldn’t come in. 

Yeojin and Yuna held hands as they walked into the gym ready to face the wrath of their team captain. 

“Where are the other girls?” Haseul asked her tone already laced with annoyance. 

Yuna tightened her grip on Yeojin’s hand and she let the older girl talk “Haseul unnie...we need to talk about something.” 

Haseul responded “it can wait until after practice now go get the others so we can start. And tell them they earned themselves a five minute wall sit and a five minute plank.” 

Yeojin took a deep breath remembering what her other teammates told her “they aren’t coming until you let me talk to you. I’m serious.” 

Yuna and Haseul both froze when they heard Yeojin drop the honorific, speaking casually to Haseul instead of formally like she should. 

Haseul nodded and asked “what is it?” 

Yuna interrupted “I-I have to go now for a thing. Bye!” She sprinted out of the room and left for the locker room to get her things so she could leave. 

Yeojin led Haseul outside, deciding that it would be better to be outside just in case she got upset and started to yell or cry.

The two started walking the perimeter of the track while talking, Yeojin started off “It’s just that you’ve been really aggressive and mean recently… nobody enjoys practice now.” 

Haseul asked “what do you mean? I think I’m normal.” 

Yeojin told her “that’s the thing. You don’t see how you’re being. Every time someone tries talking to you, you end up being dismissive or hostile. Whenever someone messes up in practice you make us do some insanely hard drill we never do. Yuna had to leave for a doctors appointment because she has shin splints. You made her run so many laps these past few days she can barely walk now. All of us are suffering because of whatever it is that’s bothering you and you can’t see that.” 

Haseul asked “wait really…?” She thought for a minute before realizing that Yeojin was 110% correct. She had been overly aggressive in not only practices but also her day to day life. 

Yeojin asked “so what’s bothering you. Don’t worry I wont tell anyone but you need to tell me. Like you always say, you can’t have a team without communication.” 

Haseul laughed at the younger girl reciting words that she always uses on her friends and teammates. She replied “I don’t know it started a few weeks ago I think.” 

Yeojin replied “when Viian’s friend transferred to our school if we want to get specific.” 

Haseul looked at her before carrying on “I don’t know. I just got upset seeing Viian with that other girl. They’re always holding hands and hugging and walking home together and being around each other...it just made me a little upset I guess.” 

Yeojin reached for Haseul’s hand “do you think you love her?” 

Immediately Haseul responded “no of course not Yeojin-ah don’t be silly.” 

Not believing a word she spoke Yeojin asked “what do you love about Viian?” 

Haseul smiled at the mention of the girl’s name, “I like when she covers her face when she smiles and the way she laughs, it’s like my favorite song. And I love the way her eyes light up when she is talking about something she likes. The way she plays with my fingers when she gets nervous about something, they way her cheeks flush pink when I back hug her. I love how her hands fit perfectly into mine and how when I hug her our bodies just fit perfectly together. And how when she’s really tired she starts speaking Cantonese instead of Korean…” 

Yeojin stared at the older girl waiting for her to realize what she had just said. Haseul stopped walking when the realization dawned on her. 

She still liked, no she loved Viian. 

“G-go get Viian and tell the rest of the girls practice is cancelled for the day okay?” Haseul hugged Yeojin, watching the younger girl happily run off to tell her members that she did it. 

When Viian walked out of the locker room she didn’t know what to expect, she had thought Haseul and her were together already. Well not only her but pretty much everyone in the entire school. But she was starting to think that maybe the two weren’t actually together but only in a weird relationship where they both liked each other but didn’t formally ask each other out. 

Haseul’s heart broke when she saw Viian walking towards her clearly afraid she was going to get yelled at. Haseul pulled Viian into her arms, wrapping them tight against her torso. Viian didn’t understand what was happening because to her understanding Haseul wasn’t very fond of her at this moment in time. 

“Im sorry. Vivi I’m so so sorry.” Haseul pressed her head against Vivi’s chest, not letting go of her. 

Viian asked “what? You’re sorry for what?” 

Haseul pulled away and explained “I’m sorry for being so harsh to you, I’m going to apologize to the girls tomorrow but I wanted to talk to you first. You didn’t do anything wrong and I let my jealousy take over me and that wasn’t right.” 

Viian asked “you were jealous? About what?” 

Haseul responded “the girl you’ve been hanging out with a lot these past few weeks. She’s been all clingy towards you and every time I tried to tell you how I feel about you something always went wrong so I just pushed my feelings aside...and I guess it just went too far.” 

Viian asked “wait, you were jealous of Shuhua? Why would you be jealous? You do know she has a girlfriend right?” 

Haseul asked “she does?” 

Viian nodded “yeah Yoorim and Somi’s older sister Soojin, they’ve been together for like three years.” She paused for a moment then asked “wait you were trying to tell me about what feelings exactly?” 

Haseul responded “I love you. I love you alot and I want to be with you, like I want to be your girlfriend.” 

Viian couldn’t help but start laughing to which Haseul frowned, “I’ve tried to tell you for weeks but I never got to and now that I did you’re laughing at me?” 

Viian replied “no it’s not that baby trust me I feel the same way...it’s just that I thought we were already together.” 

Haseul asked “why? Why would you think that?” 

Viian locked her fingers with Haseul’s “think about it. We spend all our time together. Everyone in the school thought we were together. We sleep at each other's houses like they’re our own. The two of us hold hands whenever we’re together. We have both said we would date each other. We kissed that one time. Plus all of our teammates think we’re together too. Do you see why I thought so now?” 

Haseul laughed and said “yeah I guess that makes sense huh?” 

Viian nodded and said “exactly my point. But since we never did formally ask each other…” She paused before standing in front of Haseul, placing her hands on her waist. “I love you Jo Haseul, I love you with all my heart and more. Will you be my girlfriend?” 

Haseul looked into Viian’s eyes, not being able to hide the smile that spread across her face. She nodded and replied “yes. I’ll be your girlfriend. I love you too Wong Kahei.” 

Haseul placed a finger under Viian’s chin guiding her lips to connect with her girlfriend’s. Haseul looped her arms around Viian’s neck savoring this moment with her. 

When she pulled away she laughed, putting her head on Viian’s chest trying to hide her reddened cheeks.  
Viian asked “so you and me?” 

Haseul smiled and replied “me and you.” Sealing her words with another kiss against her girlfriend’s lips.


End file.
